villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mystique (X-Men Movies)
Mystique is a character from the Marvel X-Men comics in the movie series. She is the secondary antagonist of X-Men, an anti-heroine in X2: X-Men United, a supporting antagonist in X3: The Last Stand, the tritagonist of X-Men First Class, and one of two secondary antagonists in X-Men: Days of Future Past. She is portrayed by and . Role in films X-Men Series (2000-2006) Mystique is played by Rebecca Romijn in the 2000 film X-Men. She is a member of Magneto's Brotherhood of Mutants. She reprises the role in the 2003 sequel, X2, where for most of the film she impersonates Sen. Robert Kelly, whom Magneto killed in the previous film. She frees Magneto from the plastic cell he is being held in, and together they help the X-Men infiltrate William Stryker's base at Alkali Lake. Romijn reprises her role one more time in 2006's X-Men: The Last Stand. Magneto frees her, alongside Juggernaut, Pyro, and the Multiple Man, but when she dives in front of a series of shots meant for Magneto, the mutant cure within the ammunition turns her into a normal human, and Magneto abandons her as she is no longer one of them. Her scorn leads to her revealing the location of the Brotherhood to the U.S. government. X-Men Series (2011-Present) Jennifer Lawrence portrays a younger Mystique in the 2011 prequel X-Men: First Class. Morgan Lily briefly plays Mystique as a child while Rebecca Romijn makes a cameo as a transformation Mystique takes to seduce Magneto. She is raised as Charles Xavier's foster sister, and helps found the X-Men. She initially has a romantic interest in Hank McCoy (AKA Beast), but later turns her affections towards Magneto. She later leaves with him to found the Brotherhood of Mutants. Lawrence reprises her role as Mystique in the 2014 film X-Men: Days of Future Past. In the film, it was her assassination of Bolivar Trask that leads to his martyrdom, resulting in the fruition of his Sentinel program. Mystique was subsequently captured and experimented upon, leading to the Sentinels' unstoppable shapeshifting abilities and a dystopian future. The film revolves around Wolverine's attempts to stop her assassination of Trask and avert the dark future. Mystique first appears in Vietnam saving Havok, Toad, Quill, and other GI Mutants from William Stryker. She later returns to America and discovers Trask's experiments on other mutants such as Azazel, and Angel. Distraught, she decides to travel to the Paris Peace Conference and kill Trask. Posing as a Vietnamese General, she arrives at the Peace Conference. There, Trask's mutant tracking device detects Mystique, who reveals herself and quickly disables the guards. Before she can kill Trask however, Wolverine, Magneto, Xavier and Beast find Mystique and stop her. Mystique is surprised to see her Xavier, who tells her that he will not let anyone experiment on her. This heart-felt reunion is quickly shattered, however, when Magneto betrays the group and tries to kill her. She escapes by jumping out of the window, which exposes mutants to the world for the first time earlier than in the previous timeline. While Beast tries fending off Magneto, Mystique escapes. President Nixon approves the Sentinel program. While Trask Industries ships the Sentinels to Washington, D.C. for their national presentation, Magneto secretly surrounds the Sentinels in steel, allowing him to control them. After commandeering the Sentinels to attack the crowd and holding off Wolverine, Xavier, and McCoy, but before he can kill what he believes to be Nixon (really a disguised Mystique), McCoy suppresses his mutation with a serum causing a Sentinel to turn on Magneto. Magneto quickly disables it, but the distraction allows Mystique to shoot him with a plastic gun, wounding him and releasing his control of the Sentinels. Mystique is about to kill Trask, but Xavier tells her that she has so far saved humans and she can show the world a better path and lets her make the ultimate decision. She finally realizes her mistake and decides to let Trask, Nixon, and his cabinet live. The world sees that a mutant saved the President and the Sentinel program is shut down. Trask is arrested for selling military secrets to foreign powers, erasing the dystopian future seen earlier in the film. Mystique remains a rogue agent, disguising herself as William Stryker to retrieve Wolverine from the Potomac River. Lawrence will be reprising her role as Mystique in X-Men: Apocalypse. Notes *Since much of the events of the first three films were erased in Days of Future Past and Mystique and Magneto became enemies, Mystique may have never joined the Brotherhood in the revised timeline. Gallery MystiqueDaysOfFuturePast.png Baby-mystique-jennifer-lawrence.jpg Mystique_X-Men.jpg Category:X-Men Villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:Assassin Category:Conspirators Category:Master Manipulator Category:Strategic Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Related to Hero Category:Mutants Category:Gunmen Category:Friend of the hero Category:Fighter Category:Right-Hand Category:Mass Murderer Category:Kidnapper Category:Imposters Category:Betrayed Category:Recurring villain Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Extremists Category:Tragic Villain Category:Spy Category:Hero's Lover Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Villains with accelerated Healing Category:Old Villains Category:Wolverine Villains Category:Necessary Evil Category:One-Man Army Category:Martial Artists Category:Charismatic villain Category:Evil Genius Category:Honorable Villains Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Rogue Protagonist Category:Neutral Evil Category:True Neutral Category:On & Off Villains Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Anti-Villain Category:Trickster Category:Liars Category:Cheater Category:Protective Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Successful Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Supervillains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Poisoner Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Insecure Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Siblings Category:Alternate/True Forms Category:Karma Houdini Category:Traitor Category:Parents Category:Child-Abusers Category:In love villains